My Parents Are So Embarrassing!
by VampGrlDru
Summary: Rose gets completely embarrassed by her parents at school. Not much of a plot, just a good bit of fun messing with my favourite characters. R/Hr


**Disclaimer: All belongs to that genius J.K Rowling, except my crazy plot.**

**Yeah so I found this story laying amougst my things when my Mum made me tidy my room and thought it might be a good idea to publish it. No real point to it just a bit of fun. **

**My Parents Are So Embarrassing!**

My parents are so embarrassing! Seriously you'd think that at 40 they'd have learnt to grow up, but apparently not.

It all started because our Muggle Studies teacher had proposed to Professor McGonagall that Hogwarts should host a Muggle sports day, so that the students could learn more about Muggle sports by participating in them. All the students were permitted to invite their families to the event which would last all Saturday 12th June. Naturally for most students this would mean inviting their parents and possibly younger siblings. For Rose Weasley however it would mean inviting all your aunts, uncles, Nan, Granddad and Teddy Lupin along as well.

Everything had started out normally (at least as normal as could be expected when the entire Weasley/Potter clan are gathered in the same place). Her cousins and Hugo were doing fairly well in the events. No one had managed to beat James in anything yet. As a result his head seemed to be getting bigger by the second and he was basking in the attention that the 5th year girls were paying him. Uncle Harry declared that he was his Grandfather all over again.

As expected I was doing abysmally despite my efforts, sports were never my thing and although they could be fun I never really saw a point to the competitiveness in it. Dad kept joking that it was all due to my mother's genes as she was rubbish at all sports too. My mum scowled every time he commented on this and I could see the impending explosion that was coming as could the other Weasley's and Potter's. Uncle Harry was looking particularly worried about what would happen when Mum's silence finally cracked. Even Draco Malfoy who my Dad absolutely hated for a reason he would never tell me (although I think that was only because I was best friends with his son Scorpius) could tell that my Dad was going to be in so much trouble when he got home.

Honestly my Dad can be so clueless sometimes, or maybe he just liked making her mad at him. Either way he is clearly not all there.

Then it was announced that the parents had an activity to do today as well. An obstacle course consisting of a 500m sprint, running over a balance beam, crawling through mud under netting, climbing over a wall, running through tires and then a 100m dash to the finish line.

Uncle Harry and Ginny had already had a go. Harry had beaten her, although he claimed that if she had still been doing her training everyday with the Harpies then she would have kicked his arse. Angelina had beaten Uncle George. Neville had also had a go with his wife Hannah – much to the amusement of his students- and had won. Both Aunt Fleur and Uncle Percy had refused to join in.

Things seemed to be going smoothly with no major disasters, despite my mum's foul mood. Then my Dad made his biggest mistake of the day.

'Hey Bill wanna race? Seeing as Fleur and Hermione won't,' asked Ron chuckling.

Uncle Bill didn't even have a chance to answer before my mum her resolve cracking burst in with...

'Excuse me! But I never said I wouldn't join in!'

'Come on Hermione, we both know that you suck at any kind of sport. There's no way you'd stand a chance against me,' he said smirking at her clearly amused.

Rose could hear Uncle Harry groan from the impending argument that was about to ensue.

'Oh is that so!' she snarled, and now a crowd had gathered and was beginning to stare at them. 'Well then in that case count me in,' she said poking him roughly in the chest.

'Hermione, I'm not...I don't...I don't think that's a good idea,' he stuttered.

'What's the matter Weasley? Scared you might get your arse kicked?' She said sneering in a very Malfoy like manner.

'No way, alright Little-Ms-Know-It-All you're on!' he said. And they stormed off in opposite directions to get ready.

Rose sighed then hearing someone behind her turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy with his parents.

'Um...Rose, are your parents alright?' asked Scorpius looking very worried as he stood next to her.

'What do you mean?' she responded looking very confused.

'Well, that argument they've just had aren't you worried?' he said now looking very confused.

'No', said Rose, 'just give them a few minutes, an hour at the most and they'll be disturbingly lovey-dovey again.'

'Don't worry son, or try to figure it out. Weasley and Granger have been like that since they met, they actually seem to enjoy arguing with each other.' said Mr Malfoy sneering, and Rose was not sure if he was disgusted or amused by it.

Soon enough both my parents were stood at the starting line, stretching. Now a considerably larger crowd had turned out to watch this many were old friends of my Mum and Dad who had come to see their kids. I honestly couldn't see how Mum could possibly win this, after all Dad had a point about her sucking at sports her co-ordination was as good as mine. And Dad was taller, stronger and faster, she was undoubtedly smarter but I couldn't see that being much help here. But if there was one person who brought out her competitive streak it was Dad.

Neville walked up to them with a whistle hanging from his neck looking like he was trying not to laugh and told them to shake hands. Hermione held out her hand an annoyed look on her face and Ron grasped it.

'Have fun losing Hermione, remember this is something you can't read your way out of, he sneered. And Rose could see her mother wave her wand behind her back and place it back in her pocket. What was she up to?

'Try not to trip over those humongous over sized feet of yours dear,' she said in a sarcastically sweet voice, 'We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?'

They both silently glared at each other before taking their positions.

'On my whistle... 1, 2....'

Neville Blew his whistle and they were off. Then suddenly Ron was lying flat on his face in the grass. Most of the crowd began laughing and Ron his ears turning red looked down at his feet to see that his shoes had been tied together. He looked up at Mum who poked her tongue out at him and ran off.

'You little...now you're in for it; no more Mr Nice Guy!' he yelled at her back as waving his wand her clambered to his feet.

With his long leg and generally better physique he easily caught up to her and shoved her out of his way, and chuckling carried on running. Hermione had landed on the floor with a thump. Spitting her hair out of her mouth and looking furious she scanned the floor quickly and spotting an abnormally big pine cone picked it up and chased after him.

Most of the students, teachers and families were all now watching the spectacle that Rose's parents were making of themselves. And the Weasley and Potters were all in absolute hysterics over it. Even her Grandmother who was usually a stickler for rules was laughing.

Ron was now on the balance beams and was finding it difficult to cross due to his large feet. But Hermione tore down it as though it was a flat road. Ron was still beating her however and Hermione sensing this threw the pine cone that was clutched in her hand at him. It hit Ron directly on the back of his head and caught off guard he stumbled and fell sideways off the beam and onto the floor. Taking her chance Hermione tore past him and she dove under the net clearly unconcerned about getting dirty. Growling menacingly Ron clambered onto the beam again and made after her.

Hermione was now hauling herself through the mud and could hear Ron behind her getting closer and closer. He tried to grab her by her left leg to slow her down. But as his skin touched hers it was like an electrical surge shot through them both and he let go instantly as she froze her breath caught in her throat. He crawled up alongside her grabbed her head and turning it towards him kissed her.

Then letting go he said, 'Sorry love, but it's all fair in love and war and this time it's a bit of both.' And he smiled to himself as he got a distinct feeling of Déjà Vu. He tried to crawl past her but she was gripping on to him pulling him back while moving forward and he was trying to push her off him. Then during their tussle before he realised it he had shoved her face first into the mud. He scrambled out of the netting fearing more for his life right now than whether he won the race or not, that kiss he had just given her would probably be his last for a while until she forgave him.

Hermione wiped the dirt out of her eyes and away from her mouth a scowl on her face.

_Well you did sort of bring this on yourself,_ said a nagging voice in the back of her head as she headed towards the wall.

Ron was directly above her and she grabbed onto his foot trying to pull him down as she propelled herself upwards. Unfortunately Ron was a lot bigger then her, stronger too (the amount of time he had carried her with apparent ease). Therefore he only slowed down as she used his foot to pull herself up. But this gave her an idea as she continued to climb she placed her foot on his thigh and he paused in his climbing to look at her indignantly. She gave him an innocent smile which made him shocked as he had been expecting a death glare. Then she was at the top and turning around wiped some of the mud off her face and wiped it on his then she disappeared down the other side.

They set off across the tires pushing and shoving, poking and playfully slapping and in some cases even dragging the other back by their clothes or limbs. But as they got to the end of the tires and it was straight running to the finish line Ron realised that his road was clear all he had to do was outrun her. He tried to set off but realising what he was about to do she clung on to him restricting his movement. And it was like some comic side show as Ron moved slowly but surely onto the finish line with Hermione being dragged along behind him.

'Let...go...Hermione,' he panted. Struggling against her, exhausted by the effort of this race.

'Not...a...chance,' she said gasping for air as tired as him. And with one final effort she leapt onto his back clinging onto him for dear life. He stumbled and tripped and they both fell sideways across the finish line in a tangled heap on the floor.

They both lead there gasping for air, unable to speak. Everyone was watching them waiting for their breath to get back and the argument to ensue. Neville walked over to them both and looking down at them.

'Well I think it's safe to say you're both disqualified,' he said.

They stared at one another, and then suddenly burst into peals of laughter. Ron put his arms around her and tried to kiss her on the forehead only to receive a mouthful of dirt. This only made them laugh harder. It was five whole minutes before they calmed down. Ron frowned suddenly, 'I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked sounding worried.

'Nah. Although; I might be washing dirt out of my hair for the next week. Did I hurt you?' she asked.

'Apart from the giant lump that's going to form on the back of my head, no.' He said smirking at her, 'and here I was thinking you couldn't aim, have you been practising? Or are you only able to throw accurately when you're aiming at my head?'

'Not just your head just any part of your body really.'

Ron roared with laughter, and then looked up at his best friend who was stood there smiling at them. He had been about to tell Harry how he should change the Auror's workout and make them race his wife, when his daughter stormed over looking like Hermione in miniature only with red hair.

'For goodness sake you two, can't you behave like normal parents for one day? You're so embarrassing!' she said her face completely beet red.

'Aww, come on Rosie,' he said, him and Hermione both stood up 'who wants to be normal. It's not nearly as much fun.'

And before she had time to react he pulled her in for a hug. She pulled back and was covered in mud. Ron looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh at the look of disgust on her face as she looked at her clothes.

'Dad!' she whined.

Hugo ran over and began laughing his head off at his sister's appearance and as a result he ended up with mud in his face. Rose smiled smugly at him and they began play fighting with one another. As the rest of the Weasley/Potter kids joined in on the fun completely forgetting all the other people that were there. Harry walked up to Neville.

'You might want to hold off on another Sports Day until they've all left.'

**Please feel free to click the big Review button below!**


End file.
